


In Which grubs are raised among human rebels

by TheLadySyk0



Series: The conquering of Earth by an invading troll army [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Invasion, Gen, Growing Up, Grubs, Misunderstandings, Parenthood, Post-Apocalypse, Subjuggulators, Trolls, Violence, crazy "demon"-hunting christians, creepy at times, cute grubs, humans adopting grubs, major cute, malls, mostly adorable, sequel to other fic, troll kids and human kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/pseuds/TheLadySyk0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heya! sorry for the long wait! Sequel to "In which humanity is considered as lusii" that was supposed to be out, like a month ago. Will show the grubs grow up and interact with the human rebels who are fighting against the invading troll army. Post-apocalyptic but will be adorable for the most part. Deals with inter-species misunderstandings and areas of human society that would be interesting to trolls. :3 enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which a motley crew of aliens and humans escape into the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! finally I'm starting to Update again! sorry for that dudes. University work comes first and my Constitutional law class is kicking my butt right now. Will be better than the two months of nothing but I Sure as hell am not doing the two chapters a day thing i was doing in January.
> 
> I've been spending my time animating fish, sculpting golden deer heads, writing about a transgender little-person doctor who steals drugs, and throwing tea parties. Its been a weird two months.

Your strange group of humans and trolls start to make their way through the trees, obscured from trolls fleeing the burning military facility with the aid of the electromagnets. Without your horn-sense you trip over yourself in the dark more often but michael is always quick to catch you.

Your small band of treasonists pass right the returning team of subjugglators fresh from the field. Brights red human blood stains their clothes. You can hear them laugh with each other, telling tales of whatever humans they had just gotten back from killing.

“And so this guys says...’This is against the practices of human rights!!’ and ‘I’m a general you can’t do this!! Geneva convention’ the nerve of the guy..”

“So what didja do?”

“I says ‘I gotcha human rights right here!!’ and I started to rip out his vertebrae, one at a time!! Bright red blood everywhere! It was FUCKING hilarious!!”

“Gues you could call that human...spineless”

‘HAHAHA heee hoo AHAHAHAHAH!!!!”

The first subjuggulator then grabs the horns of the second and rips off his head. The lopped off cranium hits the forest floor with a sickening wet sound. Indigo blood squelches across the ground as the body crumples and falls.

“hehehehe...good pun bro, but that was my story man, don’t steal my thunder…hehehehehhoooo…...”

God you hate clowns.

As you travel further into the woods the subjugglator’s laughs get quieter and quieter until you can’t hear them at all.

You allow yourself to breathe easier once you’ve deemed them far enough and you start to actually take in your surroundings.

Earth is actually kind of beautiful.

The sky is a dark blue which is weird, and they only have one moon thats a strange white color, but its...peaceful. Its peaceful in a way you haven’t had in a long time. The stars are so bright, on Alternia you couldn’t see them with all the smog...

Maybe the adrenaline rush from sinking your claws into a subjugglator and burning down a military facility has finally worn off. The memory of holding a gun to Churro’s head makes you happy in a way that you know upsets human sensibilities. Letting him live will probably bite you in the ass…It was still the right thing to do though…

You hope.

Maybe its that the air tastes so sweet (Alternia’s atmosphere has been ruined by pollution since the pre-celestial period). Maybe its because even though the stars look different than they looked on Alternia, and they’re set in the wrong color, they remind you of a time before when you were just a juvenile with bird-mom.

Whatever it is, you may be running from the empire, you may have just committed high treason, but you feel...You feel free.

You, Yandah and the humans walk for at least three hours. None of you speak. After what happened, nobody needs to talk. You’re all too exhausted to talk, but you keep your hand locked with Michael’s, at first just to keep your footing...now not so much.

The humans stop when they reach a small clearing.

Michael raises his arms. “Ah ha! here it is!!”

Here’s what?

Henry stretches his arms as well “Good I thought we were going to have to walk all night to reach it…”

WHERE’S “IT”.

You look to Yandah, by the look on her face you don’t think she knows what's going on either.

Awesome, you escaped a crazy delusional clown to go with crazy delusional aliens.

Michael steps behind a bush, you hear metal creaking and then he disappears, Henry follows him and then Keani.

Wait what?…

You and Yandah give each other a look and then quickly go and investigate this bush that can apparently teleport people.

In the middle of the bush is a door leading straight into the ground, you open the door and a tunnel is revealed.


	2. In which Henry is NOT a little teapot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> base camp is contacted!

You had no idea that humans lived in burrows! This will need to be thoroughly investigated!

The tunnel leads to a large underground room, theres small human-sized cots along one side of the room, medical supplies, tools, jugs of water, metal cylinders of human food and a strange metal contraption.

Michael is tending to the woozy grubs, all of which seem to have vomited in the backpack. They wobble to and fro drunkenly as he tenderly wipes vomit from their tiny maws.

Keani is using the tools to fix his flamethrower.

Henry is fiddling with an ancient looking mechanical contraption, fiddling with dials and speaking into what you suppose is a human version of an audio transmitter.

“Team Alice is back from Wonderland. We’re at the duchess’s house. Repeat Alice is back from Wonderland. looking for London. Where is London?”

The machine crackles and whirrs.

“....Team Alice?....report was that you were snatched by clown aliens...Er um...’beheaded by the red queen’...(stupid codes)...how do we know you’re not in the queen’s court?’

Is the translator working? Queens don’t come in red, that would be silly.

Michael notices your confusion and giggles next to you. “Its from human stories, the mind readers can never get the references right so it makes convenient codes…”

Henry keeps talking into the box.

“Dammit kid our minds haven’t been dug through by clowns! give us the question of the day”

The box whirrs and crackles.

“alright sir....Are you a little teapot?”

What kind of question is that? Why the hell would anyone be a teapot?

Michael though is just barely containing his giggles. Henry gives him a dirty glare. Even Keani looks mildly amused. What are you missing? Whats going on?

Henry grimaces, looks physically pained, and then starts to sing.

Its a bizzare song about being a teapot. Why is he a teapot? Why is he short and stout? Why does he have a handle and a spout? Why must you tip him over and pour him out?

You’re so confused.

Michael laughs along with the voice from the box.

“Oh god.. oh god..” The box-voice crackles. “Please tell me you did the hand motions for it! oh my god”

Michael gets red in the face and starts to yell.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH WHEN I GET TO BASE CAMP I WILL STICK MY STEEL-TOED BOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU’LL TASTE THE SHIT ON MY SHOES YOU SLACK-JAWED HICK!!”

“hehe..” the box voice giggles. “We’ll send a pick up team, welcome back to London Alice..”

Henry looks to you and Yandah and bites his lower lip “..be advised we’ll have a lot of explaining to do…”


	3. in which a moirail mourns the loss of his murderclown and a janiterrorist loses her head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for not updating in like forever and a half!
> 
> In which a moirail mourns his dead murder clown and a janiterrorist loses her head.
> 
> yay Nuduro is a proper character now yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I had no idea how to transition from what I did to what I wanted to do. I have some ideas now! So that will be good!

Your name is Nuduro Tambin and holy fuck your moirail is DEAD.

The way-station that Churro had been at to gain intel for a mission had caught on fire somehow. You were worried out of your mind about the guy when you heard that he was among those unaccounted for. It was lucky that hardly anyone was stationed permanently. The field commander you hear, has slight smoke damage to his gills and some scienterrorist chick was dead along with a bio-computation unit. 

Not to mention your best bro.

You’re in your barrack mourning the loss of your best-bro, sobbing and eating a jar of peanut-butter with your hands.

Not only did you lose your moirail but you knew for damn sure you were next. You’re a greenblood. You know that you’re disposable. You also happen to be a MASSIVE FUCKUP.

There was an incident a while back where some humans poisoned you, you then embarrassed yourself in front of your entire squad.

When you made up a story about a new earth creature to blame your problems on, Churro was the one who falsified the report of its capture and saved your green ass.

He got to move up a bit in the subjugglator ranks and you were kept from being skinned alive.

You got closer to him afterwards and got one of the coolest moirails ever.

You know for a fact though that your cerulean commander never bought it though. It was Churro and all of his subjugglator clout backing you up that kept you from a messy culling.

And now hes gone.

He’s gone and you’re going to die.

He didn’t deserve this!

….Ok so maybe he’s beheaded a few trolls!

...10 trolls…

….20 trolls….

But that one guy doesn’t count so!....

Oh who are you kidding that guy was psycho…

He was YOUR psycho though.

He was a psycho but he was also a good guy! He could be really funny and sweet! He would always bring you alien food he found on missions. You guys would go and get high and eat human food in abandoned human stores. And highbloods have those murder urges. None can do anything about the natural murder urges!

Fuck do you miss him.

 

A team of janiterrorists clean what was once a way-station for this section of territory. Usually nobody would care, the bodies of whoever was slain in whatever building accident would be left to rot under the rubble and a new station would be built somewhere else. Trolls would sometimes complain about the smell of rotting corpses, but the smell would go away in time.

This station though, was a cache for human weapons that were confiscated. It would be stupid to leave any surviving weapons unattended where some stupid scavenging humans might find them, so its best to either clean it up or incinerate it until theres nothing left to scavenge.

The flamethrowers are on the fritz again, so cleaning it is.

Mardih Marhot’s rust eyes survey the wreckage. She really wishes she knew how to fix a flame thrower.

She jumps across pieces of cracked flooring. The building is partway collapsed so she’ll have to be careful. She ducks under a fallen doorway into where the building plans say the weapons were kept.

Theres a giant hole blown through the wall and the roof has collapsed over the room like a fallen souffle.

The fuck happened in here? Did the fire set off some of the human weapons?

The weapons on the right side of the room seem to be in order. She takes a couple as souvenirs. Oh no they were destroyed in the fire.Yup thats definitely what happened to them.

hehe.

She supposes she should check for weapons on the other side of the room too. The other side of the room is completely covered in debris. It seems that in the fire, or explosion, or whatever, a support column for the roof was dislodged and thats what made the roof partially collapse.

Theres also water everywhere. She can see the perforated pipe on the wall still trickling.

She wishes she had telekinetic abilities to move that stupid support column. She just couldn’t get any of the cool low-blood abilities.

Instead she wraps a chain around one end of the beam and then affixes the other end to her transport vehicle. She starts her vehicle and the beam slides off the rubble like nobody’s business.

Hooray! time for more soul-crushing grunt work.

She moves a chunk of roof from where the beam was, hopefully she can get this whole thing done by-

Holy shit.

Theres indigo blood everywhere.

She moves farther in, removing more chunks of fallen concrete and roofing material, finding more and more blood. Her boots are completely covered in the stuff.

Its kinda awesome.

She finds him after the fourth piece. This is definitely the guy that left all the blood. she pokes him with a piece of copper pipe to make sure he’s dead. When he doesn’t respond, she moves further in. He’s a pretty big one, at least 9 feet tall with some wicked long horns.

Holy hatefuck that sure as fuck isn’t all from the fire she can tell you that. Someone really did a number on this fucker.

His eye has been gored out, his arms are burned, but the most interesting thing is that there are human gun marks EVERYWHERE.

When trolls use guns they’re energy guns, firing laser blasts or plasma. When trolls first came to this planet, everyone was pretty amused to find that the natives were using guns that shot out tiny pieces of metal. It sounds pretty stupid, like they might as well be throwing rocks at you, but you admit that they do sting like a bitch.

This guy is riddled, not just by gun marks, HUMAN gunmarks.

Well fuck.

You can’t help but laugh.

“Really?” she addresses the dead indigo “You were killed by HUMANS?” she kicks his head. “Big bad subjugglator was taken down by some pink monkeys! Enforcer of the castes indeed!”

Mardih’s laughing is cut short by a huge scarred hand wrapping around her throat.

The last thing she thinks is “Well fuck..” before the subjuggulator removes her head from the rest of her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally dig comments so don't be shy. Also is anyone wants to bug me on tumblr I am more than fine with that. I am theladysyk0 on tumblr as well.
> 
> Comment on me like one of your french girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! I'm using this as creative writing practice so constructive criticism would be awesome!


End file.
